All's fair in love, War, and Fangs!
by mindnight'dreams
Summary: Maximum ride a very powerfull Vampier,is inrolled in Saint. Marry highschool. Why you may ask? Maximum has some people thats dets need to be paid off. What happens when she is caught one day in the middle of her pay back on a pour soul? What happens when she meets a mystours boy? Will love change this Vampiers ways? Read to find out!


**Here you go guy I like tarting storys because I get good ideas and don't want to lose them!**

"Max you better wake up!" The tiny voice whispered into my ear, I pulled the covers over me head refusing to move.

"Yes Max you must wake up!" another tiny voice whispered, I sighed sitting up, I looked up at the two broken dolls that sat at the head of my bed. I live in what you could say was a warp, its like this little bubble in time where nothing ages. Most Vampiers live in one if they live on Earth, what does it look like? Well every thing is black and purple and a lot of broken things a flung around or floating around.

Don't judge me I like broken things, anyway I also like lost things. So my little warp is full of lost souls, creepy right?! Well that's just how I like! Natta bumped into my side( if you wish to know who Natta is. it my demon Dog.) I smiled down at the eyeless dog, patting her on the head. She barked and wagged her tail, showing her razor-sharp teeth.

"Mimi!" A doll that was not broken at all, landed into my arms. Her black hair falling around her shoulders. She was wearing a purple dress that matched her purple eyes. Her pale complection complemented her eyes well.

"Yes mama?" I smiled at the little doll she has always called me mama for as long as I have had her.

"Will you fech my school uniform?" She nodded and hoped onto Nattas' back and road off into the dark mist. I strached my back then headed up the broken stairs that led to Alices' Cafe. The Cafe was still closed but Alice was up and makeing my brekfest. I sat at one of the stools, laying my head down on the bar.

"Morning Max!" Alice said placeing a plate of pankcakes in front of me, I smiled my thanks showing my two fangs, that I am rather proud of thank you very much! A blood curtlling screm made Alice jump, I just stood and opened the warp back up, Mimi was sitting on my bed screaming my name. I jumped form the top step witch was like ten stoyies up! landing in fornt of my bed. Mimi eye were closed so she didn't see me,

"That's enough!" I yelled, Mimi stopped yelling and looked up at me, she smiled and stood streching her arms up, I picked her up and hugged her to my chest before setting he back down. I grabbed my uniform from my bed and changed before heading back up to Alice Cafe. I only stopped to Pick up Mimi then walked back up the stairs and out of the warp. Once I was out I set Mimi on the counter, Now if you thnik Mimi looks like a doll your wrong! She looks like a little girl that is the size of a baby doll.

Alice came out of the kitchen and smiled at Mimi, who stood and jumped into her arms. Mimi lovs Alice because she feeds her all kinds of sweets. Great just what she needed candy! I always took Mimi up out of the warp so Alice could baby sit her. My school unifrom was consited of, A black to that kind of looked like a buessniss womens suite, then an all to short black and red skirt. Black knee high socks, and my black convers with chains on both of them. I pulled my black hair out of it pony tail, leting it spill down my back.

I ran my hand through my hair, and popped a pice of toast into my mouth, then swung the Cafe door open and ran out into the fresh air. Man I'm going to be late, lets see, Tail? I looked behind me, nope it hiddien from sight. Wings, I felt my back, Good thoes are gone from sight too! All things are in order here. I ran the rest of the way to school, and I would have been on time to! Had I not run into some guy in front of the school! I fell to the ground and landed hard on the ground.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Hey I may be a Vampier but I still felt pain for thoes few sceonds!

"Watch were,... were uh..." the voice faded away I couln't see the guy I ran into because I had landed the other way. I was on all fours, out of no were a breez came through and I felt it big time when it hit across the back door. The guys voice had faded because I was flashing him! I felt my face redden, I jumped up spinning on th perverted guy, I grabbed him bye the neck of his shirt,

"You better forget what you saw if you know what's good for ya!" Then I dropped him grabbing my bag, and stroming off into school with out looking back.

**So tell me how you liked this one! :)**


End file.
